Get me out
by Sydney5
Summary: What if Wanda didn't join the brotherhood
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any other mutant in this story  
  
Authors note: There aren't any of the new recruits in this story. If there were the brother hood would be very out numbered and what's the sport in that?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With her hands tied tightly behind her back the two guards walked Wanda down to her daily meeting with Professor Xavier. Wanda could not control her powers when she was angry or scared. And being locked away in this lab made her furious. As they walked her down the hall random things would move or blow up. A light bulb exploded and the guards started to get nervous. They looked deeply relived when they reached the professor.  
  
Xavier started their meeting with his usual sentence. " How have you been Wanda?" Wanda replied with her usual answer. "Get me out." "Now you no I can't do that" Xavier said. " You still have no control. Once you can suppress your anger you can join my institute." Wanda just glared at him so he continued. "Now let us begin." By the end of their meeting Xavier finished with "Any questions?" He new Wanda had hardly listened to a word he said. He had to find a way to reach her, but nothing seemed to work. "How can I gain control in here? Just being in this place makes me mad." Wanda glared at him. "Yes" the professor replied trying to calm her down, "But I can't put my students in danger." "I don't care about your fucking students!" Wanda screamed, "I just want out! Behind the Professor the window shattered.  
  
  
  
Getting Wanda back in her cell was no easy task. By the end of her meeting she was so angry that the guards only survived because her hands were still tied behind her back. And without her hands she could not use her full power. When neither the guards nor the scientists could get her under control they decided to just knock her out. The last thing Wanda remembered was a large fist hitting her cheek and then there was black.  
  
  
  
When the professor came the next day he was shocked at the large purple mark on Wanda's cheek. "What is this?" he asked the guards harshly. They explained what had happened thinking the professor was going to somehow punish Wanda. "I will not tolerate this" the professor said, "I will be taking Wanda home with me at the end of the week." And with that he rolled out of the room. Wanda was amazed. When the surprised guards looked at her they saw a smile on Wanda's face. She was finally getting out of here. On the way back to her cell she heard the scientists yelling. They were mad at loosing her. There prize lab rat. However Wanda could not have been happier.  
  
Hope u like it so far! I'll have the next chapter up asap. Please r/r 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own the X-men no matter how much I want to!  
  
Authors Note: If you did nit read my last note I repeat " The new mutants are not in this!" Now let us begin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
That night when Xavier got home he called a meeting. Jean was sitting next to Scott. Even was next to Kitty and Kurt. And Rogue as usual was sitting in the back by herself. Logan, Ororo, and Beast had placed themselves up front with the Professor. "I have called you all here to talk about a new mutant that will be joining us on Friday. "That's great!" Scott said "Yes" Xavier replied, "But it is a little more complicated then that. Her powers are very strong and her control over them if very minimal. And she cannot control them by a pair of glasses or anything of that sort. "What exactly are her powers then?" Jean asked "It is hard to say" the Professor went on "They seem to simply be to destroy. She cannot control her powers at all when she is angry or sad. That's why I had not brought her here sooner. But where she is being held now is no longer suitable." The students eyed each other nervously. "What's her name?" Scott asked through the silence. "Wanda" Xavier replied, "Wanda Maximoff" "WHAT" Evan roared, "Maximoff? Pietro's got a sister?" "Yes" Xavier said calmly "But do not judge her by her brother. Pietro is younger by a year. When Wanda's powers first manifested she was so out of control that her father, Magneto, locked her up. She has never forgiven Her father or Pietro. Just mentioning them will send her into a rage. We will tell her about Pietro when I think she is ready." The students were silent so he continued. "Tomorrow I will be taking Jean with me to meet her. I want to make her feel welcome." Jean smiled at the Professor. "That is all" he said and with that the group left and went there separate ways.  
  
The next day everyone went to school except for Jean who was with the Professor. "What do you think?" Kitty asked Rogue who was at here locker. "Think about what?" Rogue said while shoving a rather large science book into her bag. "About the new girl that's coming on Friday. It's kinda scary ya know? About how she can like hardly control her powers" "So" Rogue said starting to get pissed, "I can't control my powers" "That's different" Kitty replied, "You can always cover your skin" "No" Rogue was now really getting annoyed now, "It's not different. Besides the Prof will work with her." "I guess so" Kitty said quickly not wanting to get into a fight. Control was always a touchy subject with Rogue. However what the two girls did not know was that Pietro had heard the entire thing. Even If he did not know who they were talking about Mystique would be rather pleased at the hopes of getting a new mutant away from the X-Men.  
  
Xavier and Jean were already to meet Wanda. The building scared Jean. Many of the windows where shattered or cracked and some of the light bulbs looked as if they exploded. There was even a door that was falling off its hinges. No one had bothered to fix any of these things because Wanda would just break them again. Jean followed the Professor into the room where they would meet Wanda.  
  
Wanda was very happy about being free of this place in a few days. However the guards were not. They seemed very unhappy and seeing Wanda calm for once seemed to annoy them. Once they made sure Wanda's hands were tied tightly behind her back the tormenting began. They new exactly what to say to send her in to a rage. "Magneto"  
  
Back in the room Xavier was waiting with Jean. "Just don't upset her and you will be fine" The Professor said sensing Jeans nerves. "Just make her feel welcome." This made her feel better. That was until she heard she heard a loud BANG! "Not again" the Professor moaned holding his head. Just then Wanda appeared with three guards holding her down. The Professor read their minds to see why she was so upset. He was not happy with the reason.  
  
When the guards finally left Wanda was on her knees breathing hard. Jean had been nervous. Now she was terrified! This crazy girl would be living with her. But Xavier entered her mind saying to be strong. Her nerves were soon replaced with pity. It took a long time to calm Wanda down. But when she was manageable their meeting began. Jean and the Professor spent the day talking and explaining the rules of the institute and what was to be expected of her. A few hours later their meeting ended. "Don't let those men bother you Wanda" Xavier said. "You have to control your temper. When you get to the institute you cannot have these rages. And is you do please head to the danger room and take your anger out there." Wanda nodded. Easier said then done she thought. "I will see you tomorrow" He said. It was nice meeting you" Jean chimed in. And with that they departed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you like it so far and as always please r/r Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men. So don't ask if I do  
  
Authors Note: In the cartoon they don not make Wanda's powers very clear. She seems just to be able to destroy. So that's what it's going to be in this story.  
  
  
  
As Pietro had guessed Mystique was extremely pleased. Right away she began planning and making her charges work extra hard. The plan was simple. They would attack the X-Men. When all had been taken care of they would try to convince the new mutant to join them. Pietro had said that Kitty was afraid of her. This meant that the mutant was aggressive and would probably want to join them anyway. Besides Mystique had always like that violent way to attack a situation the best.  
  
This was Wanda's last meeting. She thought that her last week here would go quickly and quietly since there was nothing for her to be mad about. She was wrong. The scientist and guards were furious at loosing their lab rat. They made her last week a living hell. They kept her hand tied all the time but her cell still looked like a hurricane had hit it. She could not wait to get to Xavier and be rid of this place.  
  
The Professor had a new mutant with him this time. He was as big as any of the guards and this made her nervous. "Hello Wanda" Xavier began, "This is Logan" Logan just nodded at her. "Now if you promise to stay calm I will untie your hands and we shall leave." Wanda made the promise even though she probably could not keep it. Logan stepped forward and three metal claws came out of his knuckles. Her eyes widened. But he did not hurt her. He just cut the rope and then with Logan's hands on her shoulders they walked out.  
  
The Professor and Logan led her to a Black jeep. The entire ride Logan sat next to her. This slightly annoyed her. Xavier was obviously using his as a guard incase she became uncontrollable. However she doubted he could stop her if something happened. Xavier started talking about all of the other students she would meet. What there names were and what they could do. She was impressed at some of their powers. However when the Professor started talking about the rules again Wanda slipped off into a daydream.  
  
When they got there Logan nudged her awake. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep. When she looked out the window she new that the institute would be big. But this place was huge! Complete with tennis court and swimming pool she was in awe. Xavier wanted Wanda to feel welcome so he made sure all of his students would be there when she arrived. When the car stopped all the students gathered around. She got out of the car with Logan still holding her shoulders. Logan didn't trust her to control her powers. That was obvious. But Wanda had to agree with him. She didn't trust herself either.  
  
Scott was the first one to speak. He welcomed her to the institute and then introduced himself. All the others followed suit. Wanda however, was barley listening. Having not been outside for so long she was to busy looking at everything. The institute was amazing and this was only the outside. She couldn't wait to find out what the inside had to offer.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake. "Oh no" Scott moaned knowing exactly what was happening. The brotherhood quickly appeared from where they were hiding. The Blob picked up a heavy marble bench and threw it at Kitty who easily phased through it. It took a while before Wanda recognized him. By the time she did the battle was well under way. But when he got closer to her there was no mistake. And with the use of her hands she could use all of her power. "Pietro" she shrieked "Wanda?" he said sounding confused. And then all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
Hope you like it so far and always please r/r 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-men or the Brotherhood for that matter. However the Plot is all mine!  
  
Authors note: I am really bad at accents. However I will try to write Rogue and Kurt's accents in this story. Please don't complain if they are not perfect.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pietro ran behind one of the many statues that were on the lawn. "Get back here Pietro!" Wanda shrieked. The statue Pietro was hiding behind began to crumble. To shocked to run it fell on top of him. He was pinned. "Help me you idiots! Don't just stand there!" He shouted to his teammates. The rest of the brotherhood went to help Pietro. The X-Men watched in shock, not sure what to do.  
  
Toad was the first to make a move. He jumped up in front of Wanda and spat a slime ball at her. But with a raise of a finger the slime ball went right back towards Toad. He then tried to jump her. But instead of pinning Wanda he jumped into the institutes pool. "How the hell I end up here yo?" He said to himself.  
  
Avalanche's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the ground began to shake. But he found himself not able to send the tremor towards Wanda. Instead it just stayed were it was. The ground Avalanche was standing on began to shake harder and split apart. He fell right threw.  
  
Blob was next. He picked up the bench he had earlier thrown at Kitty and with all his strength threw it at Wanda's back. Even not facing her Wanda seemed to know what was happening for she lifted a hand and the bench was flung back towards the Blob knocking him out. Now, with all opponents down she started walking towards the pinned Pietro. "Please Wanda" Pietro said panicking "You don't want to do this." "Why not?" Wanda growled, "You let them lock me up. You did nothing to stop them. You just stood there!" The ground was shaking now and all four tires of the jeep she had rode in earlier popped. "You were so out of control" she didn't seem to hear him so he spoke loader. "You were out of control! We had no choice!" "There is always a choice" Wanda shrieked, "You had no right."  
  
She was about to finish him off. Xavier new that. But even if he was part of the brotherhood he could not allow it. So with all his power he started to disable Wanda.  
  
Wanda raised her hand to attack Pietro and suddenly screamed. Clutching her head she fell to her knees. Logan took this invitation and while Xavier had her under control tied her hands behind her back. Once he was sure that she could not move even a finger he nodded at the Professor. Xavier sighed and let go of Wanda's mind. It took a lot of his energy to pull that trick off and so he was suddenly very tired.  
  
Jean used her telekinesis to set Pietro free. The rest of the X-Men helped the other members of the brotherhood up. When that was done Scott ordered them out. They were more then willing to go.  
  
Watching Pierto walk away free sent Wanda into even more of a rage and she could not stop screaming. Her powers could outmatch Logan's. But now that she could not use them she was no match for Logan's strength. For he now held her. "Put her into one of the cell until she calms down" Xavier said sadly to Logan. To Wanda he said, "I thought we had improved." However Wanda was not listening. She was still screaming even as Logan carried her away.  
  
All the X-men were now in the Institute talking about the events that had just occurred. "Her power is quite remarkable" Beast said thoughtfully, "If she will allow me I would like to see what else she could do. "Hold on" Even said, "She can't stay here. She's a crazy person! I'm not one to agree with Pietro but for once he is right. She is way out of control" "Your right" Scott agreed looking at the Professor, "It is unsafe to bring her here. She might hurt someone." "I know" Xavier said sadly, "But where she was is unacceptable. You saw that bruise on her face. I could not allow her to stay there. Please try to understand what she has been threw." Just then Logan came back into the room "How is she?" Xavier asked. "Still throwing a fit" Logan answered Kitty shivered, "That girl is way out of control" "You can say that again," Kurt mumbled. "I understand" Scott started again, "But isn't there another place for her? She's a witch with those powers." "Ah can't believe ya'all" Rogue shouted. Everyone was surprised by Rogue's sudden remark. She hardly ever spoke in group discussions, preferring to be alone. "Especially you" the goth pointed at Scott. "You and ah can't control our powers and nether can she. And ya'all are willing ta throw her out. Ah can't believe ya! Ah say let her stay." She sat back down. Scott looked at the ground afraid to look into Rogue's glaring eyes. "I'm going to keep her here" the Professor stated, "With her hands tied she can't do much. And I will keep having sessions with her." The Professors word was law in the Xavier institute so with that the meeting was over. The group left and Xavier went down to the basement cells to see Wanda. ************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hope you all like! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. I understand that most of you want Wanda and Rogue to be friends. Well I like making my readers happy so wish granted. Look for it in the next few chapters. Also I am not that good with writing romance but if you all wish I will try and add it in. If any of you have ideas of what you want to happen in this story I would love to here them. Also I want to know if you like the idea with Kitty/Kurt or Kitty/Lance better. Thanks again ~Sydney~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tjis is my 5th chapter and I still do not own the X-men! Would you imagine that? Authors Note: I want to thank you all for reviewing. That really makes me feel good. I especially want to thank the following: Icy Flame and Twilight. Thank you both so much. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. I'm so happy you both like my story! Thank you!!!! Now enough with that! Lets get this going. ************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Wanda was furious. She had seen Pietro. Had him in her grasp. And he had gotten away. It was all she could think about and because of that she could not stop screaming. She couldn't get herself to stop. With her hands still tied behind her back she kept throwing herself at the cell walls. She had to get out of here. Pietro could not walk free! The cot in the corner of the cell collapsed and the mirror over the sink shattered. She didn't care. All she could do was scream and throw herself at the walls.  
  
Xavier was tired from today's activities. Hearing Wanda screaming in her cell just made him even more tired. He decided he would talk to her in the morning. She should be manageable by then.  
  
It was a long time before Wanda calmed down. But finally she was to exhausted to continue. Tired and with her shoulders badly bruised she collapsed onto the fallen cot.  
  
  
  
Wanda woke up groggily the next morning. Her shoulders ached from the abuse she had given them yesterday. She looked around he cell angrily that she was once again locked away. She got up off the broken cot and sat on the floor staring at her reflection in the broken glass. She had been locked up by Magneto when she was eleven. Five years in that lab and she had never seen a mirror. She was amazed at her reflection. The eleven year old she remembered was not looking back at her. Wanda just sat there looking at how much she had changed. She had to admit, she didn't look bad. Besides the fact that her black shoulder length hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in five years, which it hadn't. And the bruise on her face was not the most attractive thing. But besides that she was not all that unhappy with her appearance. In fact she was rather pleased.  
  
That was how Xavier found her. Looking at her reflection with a shocked expression on her face. He new what she was thinking and he laughed to himself, amused. "How are we today Wanda?" He asked cheerfully. "Get me out" was all she growled back. Her eyes were still looking on the broken mirror at her knees. "Of course" Xavier said. Wanda suddenly looked up at him. She was obviously surprised that he was doing what she asked. "You don't think I brought you here to keep you in another cell now did you? I just needed somewhere to but you until you calmed down." Xavier opened the door and let her out. As he united her hands he said, "Now Wanda. Me bringing you here is a privilege. You have to learn to control yourself. I of course will help you. Now let us go se Beast to see how much damage you did to yourself last night."  
  
She had seen Beast earlier and so was not alarmed by his looks. "You did a number on yourself" he said, "But you should be ok," Wanda just nodded and walked out of the room. "She is very quiet," he said to Xavier. "Yes" Xavier said, "She's not sure how to act. She just needs time."  
  
Ororo was working in her garden when Wanda walked out. Xavier had let her wonder off so she could get used to the institute. When Ororo saw her she smiled. "How do you like the institute?" Wanda shrugged. "I like it" was all she said. But it was the truth. "That's good" Ororo said trying to start conversation. "And how do you like the other students?" Ororo asked. Wanda shrugged again. "Don't really know them." What she was thinking however was: They think I'm a crazy freak. By her expression Ororo seemed to know what she was thinking. "You just have to get to know them. If fitting in is what your afraid of I recommend talking to Kurt. However if you want to talk about control over your powers I would seek out Rogue." Wanda just stared at her. She was pretty good at reading minds without being a telepath, she thought to herself.  
  
Xavier decided to start working with Wanda on her powers tomorrow. He wanted her to know this was her home. So he just let her look around the grounds for the day. However, once the other students got home from school he would show her the danger room.  
  
  
  
Hope you all like! Next to come: Wanda becomes friends with Rogue! Something I know everyone has been waiting for! So I'll try to have that chapter done asap. I love to here what my reviewer's want. So if you have any ideas please tell. And as always r/r Thanks, Sydney 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. If I did I would not be writing Fanfiction! Authors Note: I will be working at a sleep away camp all this summer. So I will probably not be able to write another chapter till August sometime. Sorry. If possible I will try and post another chapter but I can't make promises.  
  
  
  
  
  
By around three all of the students had finally gotten home from school. Once they arrived Xavier told them suit up and meet in the Danger Room. By this announcement everyone moaned. Except for Scott of course. As they all dragged their feet towards the Danger Room Kitty started to complain. "I have like two tests tomorrow! Can't we do this another day? I mean we did have a session like, yesterday. I don't see why we need to do it again today." "Quit your bitchen" Rogue said. She was annoyed at Kitty who was complaining yet again.  
  
Once they were suited up they went to meet the professor. They were somewhat shocked to see that Wanda was next to him and in a uniform as well. Xavier smiled, "Good we are all here. I would like to show Wanda how the Danger Room works. I am going to set up a simulation for you. This is going to be like a game. You will all have to run around the simulation trying to get everyone out. Last person standing wins." Everyone seemed to like the idea of this. Xavier went on, "Now I don't want you to hurt one another. So you just have to render your opponent helpless. Try to trap them. Now Wanda will also be participating in this. She has chosen the code name Scarlet Witch."  
  
With that each X-men went to a different part of the danger room and the simulation began. The Danger Room transformed into a deserted city complete with broken buildings and run down cars. Wanda set out amazed at how the room had changed. She carefully walked down the deserted street looking for the others. Wanda new all of the others powers but she had never seen them in action. She also wanted to do well in this exercise because Xavier was probably watching her from the watch tower and she wanted to make a good impression.  
  
Suddenly she heard a yelp. She quickly turned the corner and hid behind a dumpster so she couldn't be seen. Spyke had just pinned Knight Crawler to the wall of a building with a bombardment of spikes. Spyke laughed at Knight Crawler and started to walk away. Suddenly a bamf was heard and Knight Crawler was free. Before Spyke could react two more bamfs were heard. One of Knight Crawler teleporting Spyke into the dumpster and another one of Kurt teleporting out. Spyke was left trapped in the dumpster which happened to have a lock on it. Kurt laughed good-naturedly at Spyke who was yelling to let him out. At this point with only one person to face the Scarlet Witch came out from behind the dumpster. She smiled evilly at him daring him to make the first move. Knight Crawler new that Wanda had amazing powers. But he decided to try the same sort of plan that he had used on Spyke. So he ported over to her. Wanda raised her hand and concentrated. Knight Crawler never touched her. He had wanted to port over to her. But instead he had somehow ended up in the watch tower with Xavier. "Oh man! How did I end up here?" he looked over at the professor. "Does this mean I'm out?" Xavier smiled. "I believe so."  
  
Wanda smiled. She new that two where down. How many left she did not know. But she was now very confident that this would be just like her battle with the brotherhood. She continued her walk down the street. Listening for any of the others. After about two minutes she spotted Jean and Shadow Cat. Jean was using her TK to hurl various objects at Shadow Cat kept fazing through them. When Jean saw Wanda she stopped what she was doing and ran behind a building. She new she could not beat Wanda by herself. Shadow Cat followed her. "Kitty!" she whispered so that Wanda could not hear them. We have to work together to beat her." Shadow Cat nodded.  
  
Wanda turned the corner but Jean and Shadow Cat had vanished. All of a sudden Wanda was lifted into the air. She then new where they had gone. Shadow Cat and Jean where phasing through the ground together. Jean was using her TK. Jean though that she had her and was surprised when Wanda smiled. Jean and Kitty still had not phased all the way through the ground. Wanda raised her hand and Kitty found that she could not phase then trough the rest of the way. In panic Jean dropped Wanda to the ground. Wanda took that as her hint to leave and did so leaving behind a stuck Jean and Shadow Cat.  
  
Now there were four down. That left Cyclopes and Rogue. She had no idea were they were or if they were still standing. However she soon got her answer. She found Cyclopes unconscious in an ally way. So Rogue and her were the only ones left. Plus Rogue most likely had Scott's powers.  
  
Wanda walked slowly down the deserted streets listening carefully. She didn't want Rogue to sneak up on her. The other problem was that Wanda had no idea of how hex Rogue so that her powers would back fire. But it was true that she only had to render Rogue helpless. A plan was starting to form in her head. All she had to do was to find Rogue.  
  
It took a while to find her. But Rogue announced her arrival by a well- placed shot, using Scott's powers. Wanda was knocked down but she soon regained her composer. Rogue didn't waste time. She fired again but this time she couldn't control her aim. The shot hit the ground and Rogue went flying up. Wanda used her powers to make Rogue land of the roof of one of the buildings. Rogue groaned, annoyed that she was stuck on a roof with know way to attack Wanda. If she fired again it would come straight back to her. And there was no way off the roof.  
  
With that the simulation ended with Wanda as the winner.  
  
  
  
I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. I have a bit of writer's block and so any ideas you have are welcome. And remember to review! 


End file.
